The Edge
by young justice13
Summary: Artemis has been going to the top of Mount Justice almost every single day for a year and when Robin senses something is wrong and finds a letter titled "Before I die." he approaches Artemis about it and she lies straight to his face, maybe it was allot worse then what Robin originally thought.


Artemis walked into the kitchen at the cave and took a seat at the bench next to robin. "morning." he said to her but he didn't glance up from the newspaper. "morning, so what's happening in the world today?" Artemis asked him. He looked up and quickly closed the newspaper. "uh, nothing much I was just reading an article about an arrest Bats and I made yesterday." He said putting the paper down. "you look like hell, are you OK?" robin asked concerned. Artemis turned away and said "yeah I just didn't get enough sleep last night and I stayed out on patrol the night before." Artemis lied and she knew Robin could tell something was wrong. But he left it alone. "So, do you want any breakfast? you know I could make it for you I've learnt a lot from Alfred." Artemis had found out last year that Robin was really her best friend from school Dick Grayson, she goes to his house all the time and has had Alfred's cooking many times before. But she said "nah i'm not really hungry I was going to go for a walk down to the beach for awhile. I'll see you later." Robin smiled and Artemis walked out the back door that lead down to the beach. She walked down the steps and around the corner where no one would see her walk up the steps that lead to the top of the mountain. Artemis has been going up there almost everyday for a year. She stood on the edge every day looking down at the ground, sometimes she watched the team when they came down to the beach. But at the moment the beach was empty, peaceful Artemis liked it when it was like this. She sat down at the edge and sighed. Artemis sat there for half an hour longer than stood up and walked down the mountain.

"hey Artemis." Robin said when he saw her walking down the hall on the way to her room. "Yeah?" She stopped and turned around. "Do you want to take a walk?" he asked. "No thanks I'm going to try and get some sleep." She said and walked to her room without turning around.

"damn it." Robin muttered to himself when Artemis closed her door he has been trying to talk to her alone and in privacy for the past couple weeks, but every time he asks she runs off. He sighed. Something was wrong with her but she wasn't talking to anyone about whatever it was that was bothering her. Well he was the son of the world's greatest detective he'll figure it out sooner or later.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Wally yelled at her when the team got back from a mission. "Wally it's not her fault." Robin said stepping between them. "Were we on the same mission or did you not see what she did?" Wally asked. "Shut up Wally." Robin said taking a step closer to Wally. "when did you get so protective over Artemis, you're always hard on others when we mess up and none of us have ever messed up as bad as she did tonight." Wally said getting really mad. "Robin stop I can defend myself." Artemis said. "Yeah I messed up but everyone does. i was tiered and had a bad day, I knew I wouldn't be able to preform my best and shouldn't have gone on the mission but I did because I made a commitment to this team and I thought I could handle it." Artemis said, but there was something wrong with her, the tone of her voice was off. "I'm sorry. Now I'm going to go to bed I'll see you in the morning." Artemis said to the team then left the room, but she dropped a piece of paper, Dick waited until the rest of the team left so he could pick it up. It was worn from being folded and unfolded over and over again and the page was slightly torn. Dick knew he should return it and forget all about it, but this note may be the answer to what's been going on with her lately.<p>

Robin made his way to his room and locked the door behind him. He sat down at his desk, turned on the light and slowly unfolded the paper. It was written in a langue Robin couldn't understand but he knew it was Vietnamese, he turned on his computer and scanned the note onto the computer so it could be translated, it only took a few minutes before it was in English and ready to read.

_" Before I die" _was what it said at the top of the page, it was then followed by different dates starting two months ago and ending at the end of that month, which was in two weeks, the last date said, _"the edge." _Robin got really curious then and decided to go see Artemis after he saved the note to his computer then folded the note back up and went looking for Artemis.

* * *

><p>Artemis walked into the lounge room and took a seat turning on the TV. It was around ten thirty at night and she was getting really tiered. She flicked to a random channel and didn't really pay attention as she slowly fell asleep.<p>

Robin found her an hour later asleep on the couch with the TV on showing a documentary, which Robin didn't pay any attention too. "Artemis." he said and shook her awake. "Robin?" she asked confused and sat up. "hey, you fell asleep, I just wanted to ask you something." He said keeping his voice down. "um yeah sure, we can talk in my room." Artemis said and stood up leading the way to her room. "So what did you want to talk about?" Artemis asked. Robin sat across from her and said, "Well I've been really worried about you lately, at the start of this year it's like you're a completely different person, and lately I could tell something was really wrong. Today you dropped this but I couldn't read it so I thought you could explain it." He passed her the note and she slightly paled. "this is a Vietnamese grocery list, I was going to show Ollie and Dinah some of my mothers recipes." She lied. "and for the rest of it I'm fine, It's just I still feel sad over my mom's death, but other then that I'm fine Dick." Artemis said and smiled, "don't worry about me Dick and thanks for returning the list, i'll see you in the morning." She said and Robin left the room knowing that his best friend and the person he cared for most and he'd give anything for them had just lied right to his face, obviously it was something worse then he thought.


End file.
